LOST & FOUND Part I The Real Reason
by Marauder52611
Summary: "My name is Ariana Potter, I go to Hogwarts with my twin brother James. I am hoplessly and completely in love with my boyfriend, Sirius Black." What if Sirius dumps Ariana, she may end up on the wrong side of the war.


**LOST**

I woke up and found myself upside down. "James!" I screamed, "You are so dead!" My brother, James Potter, came into my room with an innocent expression. "What did I do? Sister, dearest, you should clean up! We're going to Diagon Alley, I need a wedding suit! Finally, the girl of my dreams is mine!" I grumbled and grabbed my wand. I put myself back on the ground and put on an outfit, then I walked out of my room and was ambushed by a large, black dog. "Hey Sirius!" I said giving the dog a hug. "Hey, ready to go?" Sirius asked me after changing into a human again."Yeah!" I exclaimed. When we reached Diagon Alley, Sirius and I wandered off. He led me to an alleyway and said, "Ariana, we need to talk." I tried to keep my insecurities locked away iside me and said, "Ok, what about?" "I'm breaking up with you, I love someone else. Sorry!" He said. I felt tears in my eyes and fled. I accidently ran into an alleyway in Knocturn Alley. "Your Potter's sister, aren't you?" someone said. I turned around and saw a Death Eater! "Leave me alone!" I yelled, poiting my wand at him. "Yeah, ok" he said, sarcastically. I started screaming out random spells, and he did too. We completely destroyed the alleyway! Then I was knocked unconscious from behind. When I woke up, I saw Voldemort sitting on a throne right in front of me! "You! Where am I?" I exclaimed. "Hidden, I have an offer for you, Join me!" Voldemort demanded. "My family will come for me, they will!" I yelled. "Not if they never knew you left, someone has gone to take your place. Join me, and I shall spare your family!" hey yelled. I thought it over, me or my family. "Spare them, I will join you." I said. "Revenge shall be yours," He told me while smirking, "One of my followers will take your place in your brother's wedding, and will leave after it. Bella! Bring her stuff to Black Manor!" A beautiful woman showed up, and I recognized her as Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin. "Follow me!" she said while grumbling. I followed her, and in an attempt to make conversation said, "Hello, my name is Ariana Potter," "I know, how's that blood traitor cousin of mine?" she said in a sickly sweet voice. "As much as a git he could be, I hate him! He dumped me!" I said. "He's not good enough for anyone apparently. He is no true Black!" Bellatrix said in a voice that told me she was trying to be sympathetic. "Want to be friends?" I asked her. She sighed, then said, "Why not?" After a few days Bella and I were best friends! My brother had a son, who is destined to end the darkness. Voldemort tried to kill the boy, and killed my brother and his wife in the process, but was defeated by the boy. When I heard my brother was dead, i cried a LOT! Bella was put in Azkaban, and I was on the run. No one knew who I was, but I had the dark mark, so I would be recognized as a Death Eater. I ws living in the muggle world, 10 Privet Drive, one of the reasons was that I could easily watch him and make sure he was ok. One day, my left arm started to burn, so I put on my Death Eater robes and apperated to a graveyard. I saw Harry, a dead boy, Wormatil, Lucius, Crabe, Goyle, Nott, and... Voldemort!" I put up my Occlumency shields and he said, " Ah, Ariana has arrived. One of my faithful followers, Harry tells me I can not win the war. But everything is easier since i can toch him now!" He pressed a finger into Harry's forehead and Harry screamed. I felt myself crying on the inside. After a while, Voldemort let Harry go and they started dueling. Then their spells clashed and I saw James and Lily come out of Voldemort's wand. James came near me and said, "I forgive you, protect him, please." Then he disappeared with Lily. I realized Harry had stopped his spell and held onto the dead boy's arm and screamed, "Accio Cup!" Then he portkeyed out of here. On the inside I was cheering. Voldemort yelled and dismissed us. I apperated back to my house. About a week later, Harry came home to the Dursleys'. I stole the Dursleys' mail and knocked on their door. Vernon opened it and grunted, "Who are you?" "I live down the street and the mailman accidently put your mail in my mailbox." I answered smoothly. Petunia came up and asked me, "Would you like a cup of tea?" "Yes, that would be lovely." I said. "Boy! Make a kettle of tea for our guest!" Vernon yelled upstairs. After tea, the Dursleys asked me if I could watch Harry while they go to the store. I, obviously, agreed. I asked Harry questions about school, and he said he went to a boarding school in Scotland. "You must be wondering how I could be so nice for a muggle, aren't you?" I asked smiling slightly. "Yeah I a-wait! Muggle? Your a witch!" Harry yelled. "Correct, now how's Black?" "You believe he's innocent?!" "He obviously is, I've known him since my Hogwarts days and he was practically your father's brother!" I said while leaving cause the Dursleys came back. "Tell him Vixen says hi!" I said before I closed the door. I walked back to my house. At the end of the year, I was called again by Voldemort. I grabbed my robes, but forgot my mask. I apparated to the Department of Mysteries, at the Ministry of Magic. I saw Lucius asking Harry for the prophecy. Harry saw me and I slightly shook my head. "No, RUN!" Harry yelled at his friends. They ran and we followed, so the cat and mouse game continued until we entered a room with a veil in it. Lucius walked up to Harry and pointed his wand at him. Suddenly, someone tapped Malfoy on the shoulder, and when he turned around, a familiar voice said, "Get away from my godson," And Lucius was punched. "Sirius Black, what a small world it is!" I said. Sirius looked at me and said, "Ariana? How could you join them!" "Well, it was quite easy, you see. I was heartbroken and the promise of revenge was wonderful. It's a long story, but we have time. Don't we Lucius?" I said while looking at Lucius, who was trying to sneak away. He stammered, "U-Uh, sure!" "Well, you see, after you broke up with me I ran and ended up in Knockturn Alley. I met a Death Eater and after a fight, which left the alleyway destroyed, I ended up in front of Voldemort. Well, we're running out of time so... STUPIFY! I yelled. He hid behind a rock, and a pink-haired girl attacked me. We fought and after a while my stunner hit her. I saw Bella fighting Harry, and suddenly Sirius appears and she fights him instead. Suddenly, Bella was hit with a cutter and Sirius starts laughing. Bella sends a stunner his way, and he fell into the veil. I gasped, and Bella ran away screaming, "I killed Sirius BLack. hahahahahahahahaha!" The Death Eaters start disapperating, and Harry started runnig after Bella. But I grabbed his arm and told him, "He's here," I let go, but he still runs afer her. I walk up to the veil, not caring that the Order was staring at me, and traced the rock surrounding it while whispering, "Sirius? Don't leave me, James already did, please don't go." I heard Moony's footsteps and disapperated to my house on Privet Drive. I lived a regular life until I was calles about a year later. I was told that Draco Malfoy was going to assasinate Dumbledore. We arrived at Hogwarts through a Vanishing Cabinet. I hid a note to Harry, telling him what he must do, in my pocket. We went to the Astronomy Tower and saw Draco pointing his wand at Dumbledore. i saw Harry hiding under the grste beneath us, so I dropped the note. I saw him pick it up and put it in his pocket. I stood to the side when Snape killed Dumbledore, and then we fled to the grounds. Bella was destroying everything she could. When we reached Hagrid's hut, Harry arrived and confronted Snape. Meanwhile, Bella was burning the hut. Snape yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry collapsed, and the Death Eaters disapperated. I walked over to Harry and whispered, "Enervate, Harry go back. Read the note, leave NOW!" He ran back to the castle and I disapperated to my house.


End file.
